


It's Whatever You Say It Is

by The_Scribbler12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Language, Marichat, Post Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribbler12/pseuds/The_Scribbler12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien have finally revealed their identities to each other and both remain miraculously oblivious to how the other feels. But fate, and Alya, are tired of waiting for those two to finally figure it out. Shenanigans will ensue, confessions made, and Nino will just be trying to stay out of the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFiction, basically just being a self-indulgent fool.Comments are welcome, I might write more if there's an interest. This show is my addiction. Find me on tumbler @kurleej12.

He had seen her in a variety of colors: varying shades of pinks, blues, and pastel hues that reminded him of his favorite cupcakes at her parents’ bakery, fiery red when she was transformed into his lady, but never once had he seen Marinette in black. So it could be said that he couldn’t be blamed for his reaction as Marinette rounded the corner upstairs wearing little more than a black dress. He felt his jaw go slack, his heart pounding in his chest. There were very few things that could render Chat Noir speechless, he had witty comment or pun ready at a moment’s notice, any akuma that tangled with Ladybug and Chat Noir was sure to be _pun_ ished, but his mind was blank.

     No that was a lie, his thoughts were utterly consumed of Marinette in a dress he could only describe as the physical embodiment of sin. The bodice was tight and low almost scandalously so and flared out at the hips barely reaching the middle of her cream-colored thighs. The black choker around her neck, it was like she walked straight out of his fantasy. _Mine_. Chat swallowed hard, she wasn’t his, not yet at least. It had only been a couple of months since they had revealed their identities to one another, while Marinette was still coming to terms the he was Chat Noir, Adrien had accepted that she was his lady far quicker. He was giving her the time she asked for, but honestly she wasn’t playing fair. The way her loose hair trailed down her bare shoulders, he wanted it to be his fingers. The way that dress hugged every curve when it should have been his hands. The ruby red of her lipstick, the only pop of color besides the blue of her eyes, he wanted to kiss them. He was staring, he knew it, she knew it, and he didn’t care.

     Marinette giggled as she finally reached where he was waiting. “Cat got your tongue, Chaton,” she teased. Her eyes glinted with mischief as she reached out and gently tugged on his bell. He couldn’t breath. “You know if you show up wearing this to meet up with Alya and Nino, they might suspect something.”

She was still holding his bell. Wait she was saying something. What did she say? Be smooth Adrien this is just Marinette, your _friend_ Marinette, the love your life Marinette. “Uhh… What?” Nailed it.

     One eyebrow arched as she pursed her lips. He knew that face, he was accustomed to that face. She was annoyed with him. He could handle annoyed. “Sorry princess, I was bugging out,” lifting his shoulders in feigned casualness.

     Marinette groaned. “I’m letting that pun slide for the simple fact that we are going to be late and you still haven’t transformed.” She turned grabbing her bag off the table.

     He glanced down at his leather suit grimacing; he hadn’t intended to let the chat out of the bag. Adrien was about to say as much out loud, but thought better of it. _Best not push Lady Luck._ He couldn’t help it he laughed at loud at his own internal joke.

     Marinette gave him a knowing look and sighed, “That’s right kitty, keep it to yourself.”

 

     A flash of green light, and little black kwamii later, Adrien stood before her. Blond hair a little wild, over the years he had found the perfect balance between Adrien and Chat Noir. At eighteen he stood over six foot, broad shoulder, and a jaw line more defined than a HD photo. Marinette constantly struggled between wanting to punch him and just plain wanting him. The tight leather suit did not help with the latter, neither did the perfectly fitted black pants she now had the pleasure of viewing. After a brief pause, she hoped it was brief, her eyes finally mad it up to his face. He was pouting, she hated when he pouted.

     “You know you love my puns,” he whined. That was even worse.

     She did love them, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She simply rolled her eyes in response; at least it gave her something else to do besides gawk at him. To her defense he always did look good in black. “Well Kitty, looks like we accidentally coordinated.” Marinette said motioning from her dress to him.

     “To be fair black is my color but…” he paused as lifted his pant leg revealing his red and black spotted socks, “I couldn’t forget my lady,”

     She felt the heat of her blush inching its way up her neck. No he will not make her blush, it was number four on her “Marinette May Not” list that she had been chanting all day. Also on the list was gawking, but she never claimed to be perfect. Shake it off Dupain-Cheng; Agreste can’t beat us. Attempting to regain the upper hand Marinette casually flipped the hem of her dress revealing a jade green underlining. “I guess I couldn’t forget mon minou either.” To her satisfaction Adrien’s face grew more and more crimson. Giving him no time to gain his composure, or for her to lose her’s, she winked as she grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

 

     Alya was easily the captain of the Marinette and Adrien ship. She had always been certain of Adrienette’s course, braving the waters of Mari’s awkwardness and Adrien’s inept obliviousness. It was slow and steady, but now the captain was pissed. She had hoped their sudden closeness would have finally brought the two together. Marinette was no longer a stuttering mess and finally brought the sass that Alya adored about her. Adrien on the other hand was no longer so composed, she had caught him several times during class trying to sneak a peak at Marinette or stumbling over his words whenever she spoke to him. But that was it and it wasn’t enough, Alya had waited far too long and shipped way to hard for this to be it. Her best friend deserved the world and Adrien was giving her a one block radius. It was time this captain rocked the boat.

     “Why do you have that look on your face? It’s kind of scary to be honest,” Nino claimed as he placed a bit more distance between them, but never letting go of her hand. He sighed, “You’re plotting something aren’t you?”

     “Always,” she smiled as she pressed send on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible human being, sorry it took so long!

     Summer in Paris was as beautiful as it was stifling. The cracked windows of the cab provided little relief in this stop-go traffic, unfortunately for Nino, more stop than go. His arm seemed to be suctioned to the pleather interior while his clothes began to stick to rather… uncomfortable places. Despite all this he was glad he was not in Adrien Agreste’s shoes, no matter how designer they might be. Glancing to his left Nino watched in horror as Alya’s fingers flew across her phone at an unholy rate. Her face was entirely bathed in the light of her screen, casting eerie shadows along the cab’s compartment. A shiver ran up his spine as he prayed for poor Adrien’s soul. He knew Alya like the back of his hand and when she had her mind set on something, there was absolutely no one who could stand in her way. She was an unstoppable force, a hurricane of passion and red hair. Honestly, it was what he loved about her.

     “Is there any point in me asking what you’re doing?” he paused “Or rather asking you to reconsider?” Adrien was his best friend he had to at least attempt to save him, even if it was a half-hearted request. He already knew the answer.

     “I think we both know the answer to that,” she said never glancing up from her phone.

      _Called it_ , he said to himself. He would tell Adrien later that he went to down in the flames of glory fighting to save him. That really he was a hero, it’s not like many people were willing to go head to head with Alya. He just hoped that causalities would be minimal.

     Ten minutes and two blocks of progress later she finally looked up from her phone seemingly content with whatever she had just done. “Ninooo,” she cooed as she batted her eyelashes. Oh he was not going to like this, he was not going to like this one bit.

     She sighed. “Can you at least try not to look like I am about to murder your kitten right in front of you?”

      “That depends,” he responded lifting a single shoulder.

     Alya drummed her fingers on the armrest waiting for him to say more. But Nino remained silent knowing he was getting under her skin, he busied himself by pulling a frayed string from his shirt, making sure his laces were tied just right. Until finally she shouted “ON WHAT?”

     He shouldn’t be antagonizing her, but he couldn’t help that her reactions were priceless. Clearing his throat he explained, “Well you see in a way I consider Adrein to be like my kitten.” Alya didn’t say a word; she sat there with a vacant expression as he continued. “You know I rescued him from Chloe’s grasp way back in collége and I’ve basically been raising him ever since. So in a sense you kind of are threatening to murder my kitten.”

     She remained silent and stared at him with an unreadable expression as she place her hand on her forehead. “Let me get this straight, six foot three Adrien Agreste is your kitten?”

     “Well it sounds weird when you say it like that…”

     “Yeah, it only sounds weird when I say it,” she sighed. “Oh well, I guess I have to get used to my boyfriend having one of his own. It might throw a wrench in my plan though.”

     “Don’t be jealous of our love,” he proclaimed reaching out for her hand, “Alya you will always be my number one.”

     “Please don’t call me one of your kittens.”

     “You’re more like a panther.”

     “I will happily accept that just as you have clearly accepted I can kick both you and your boyfriend’s asses. Now can we get back to my plan?”

      _His_ plan of distraction had failed and with an audible groan he nodded his head for her to continue. A devious smile spread across her face and with the glowing lights of the city behind her, he couldn’t help but admit she looked beautiful as she schemed.

     “What if I told you that thanks to my brilliant plan you would have a submission video for your internship and I would be able to expand my blog audience? Did I mention we would also get to knock some sense into two idiots we know?” Her eyes widened with renewed excitement. He knew she loved the first reveal of a major plan; it was like Christmas morning for her.

     “I would say I’m listening.”

 

     Adrien didn’t know why, but he was suddenly feeling very anxious, as if the very ground he stood on was seconds away from crumbling beneath him. _Stop being_ _ridiculous_ he scolded himself. Wanting to laugh at how paranoid he was being, he tried to shake it off. All things considered, you know being the personification of bad luck; his life was going pretty good. His schedule had become more lenient allowing him more time to do things he wanted, things like this. Every second he spent with Marinette was never long enough for him, even with the sweltering heat; he wanted the short walk from her house to the restaurant to stretch on a bit longer. But he considered himself a gentleman and although he did not want to share her, he was somewhat reasonable. “Are you sure you don’t want to grab a cab?” he said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

     “Do you see that traffic? What idiot would take a cab in this? ” She laughed. “Besides sometimes I forget how beautiful the city is at night from the ground. I’m so used to flying above it, that I feel like I take it for granted,” she said giving a fleeting look at a bed of irises Adrien hadn’t even noticed.

     He could understand that, but the feeling of soaring from rooftop to rooftop was hard to beat. “Are you sure your not uncomfortable?” he asked as his eyes slid down the expanse of her legs falling on her black heels. _Maybe the view from the ground was better._ He had been guilty of sneaking glances the entire time they had been walking; it was always nice to have a legitimate reason though.

     “Adrien, I’m fine. I am more than capable of walking a few blocks.”

     “I’m not doubting you princess, but I know how difficult they are to walk in.”

     She looked at him quizzically before bursting into a fit of giggles. “Reflekta!” she said clearly remembering the time he got turned into an exact copy of Juleka’s akuma villain, high heeled red boots and all. “Those heels were pretty amazing though.”

     “I know right. My legs looked phenomenal, absolute purrfection.”

     Marinette snorted. “It’s not like you need high heels for that.” She clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she became flushed. “I mean…. your legs are not… I don’t mean they aren’t but… they’re tall?”

     It had been a while since she had stuttered in front of him and just like everything else about her Adrien found it adorable. “Always nice to know you were admiring the goods even back then.” Flexing his bicep he said, “I guess you can say when it comes to competition, no one else has a _leg_ to stand on.”

     Marinette groaned as she punched him on the arm. “Stupid cat,” she mumbled as they continued their walk to the restaurant a slight blush remaining on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise chapter 3 all will be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a few curse words, and considering that I swear like a sailor, it's pretty miraculous that it is only a few.
> 
> Also I am a procrastinator sorry for the way late update.

     Marinette was internally screaming. Her well-thought out list of “May Not’s” was completely thrown out the window, having broken every rule she set for herself at least once. All she had left was a red face and a smirking cat who just had his ego stroked.

     _Damn cat and his damn legs, thinking he’s the damn cat’s meow._ A bark of laughter broke into her silent curses. She turned to see Adrien keeled over in a fit of laughter.

     “Cat’s…meow” he managed to gasp out before returning to his undignified state.

     Apparently, her silent curses weren’t so silent, but she couldn’t find herself to be embarrassed for the simple fact that Marinette loved his laugh. Hell, if it wasn’t so creepy she would set it as her ringtone. But this laugh was different it wasn’t polite or sophisticated. Like that first rumble of thunder before the storm it started small and distant, but suddenly it surrounded you swallowing you up in its rhythmic beats consuming not only Adrien, but her as well. She liked this laugh the best.

     She couldn’t help, but gawk at him. Adrien’s carefully built walls were completely undone by a cat pun, a terrible _terrible_ cat pun.

     “ Adrien Agreste, you are a fucking nerd.”

     His laughter stopped as he looked up at her with glistening eyes and a scarlet face. The silence lasted maybe a second or two before he was hunched over gasping for breath once more. “Please don’t,” he panted “swearing… so funny.”

     She rolled her eyes and waited as patiently as she could in this heat for Adrien to collect himself. “Are you done yet?” she asked tapping her high heels impatiently against the cement. The sound catching his attention as his eyes once more landed on her legs. He was going to be the death her, having had most of her patience sweated out of her body, she grabbed his hand dragging him to the restaurant door.

    “Princess, how am I supposed to be armed and dangerous, if you rip mine out?”

     “You’ll deal Chaton,” she said as she pulled the door open, it was heavy but she managed to get through all the while pulling Adrien with her.

     “I wanted to open the door for you.” He was pouting _again_.

     “I guess you couldn’t _handle_ the situation.”

        He leaned into her then; she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. “I love when you talk punny to me,” he whispered and she could feel his lips almost grazing her skin as he spoke.

     She did her best to ignore him and the shiver that seemed to rack through her body. With her eyes finally adjusting to the dim lighting of the restaurant she thought it would be best to focus on her new surroundings instead of the tall blond next to her. From what she could see the décor was simple but modern. The walls seemed to be made up of glistening white marble, few ornaments adorned them besides a few tastefully framed mirrors, giving the illusion that the restaurant was bigger than what it was. The tables were made of glass topped with a vase of light pink calla lilies and surrounded by round plush chairs with high backs. Marinette never wanted to sit on anything so badly.

     Adrien walked up to he maître d, calm and collected like the laughing fit or ear harassment had never happened. They followed the man through the restaurant, passing table after table of couples and soon-to-be couples. For a split second the atmosphere shifted; the dim lighting of the restaurant and the intimate murmurs between pairs… This felt very much like a date. Marinette could feel the heat of Adrien’s body directly behind her as they walked; he was so close that if she suddenly stopped, it was guaranteed that his body would careen into her’s. She was almost tempted to stop and “look” at something. _It would be so easy…_ Okay, she needed to snap out of it. _We are_ _friends_. The restaurant was clearly messing with her head. _Who the hell picks a romantic restaurant to meet up with friends anyway!_

     Arriving at one of the only tables in the entire restaurant to have four seats; Adrien slid past her, grazing her bare arm with his hand. He pulled her seat out before the maître d could.

     “My lady,” he said gesturing for her to sit.

 _Friend ,_ Marinette kept repeating to herself. _Just Friends. Quick Marinette think how would a friend respond?_ She moved towards her seat, lightly punching him on the arm “Thanks bro.” _Bro?_ _Am I serious right now, that’s the best I could do?_

     Adrien looked at her quizzically taking the seat next to her. “Uh, you’re welcome…bro?”

     Where was a rock she so desperately wanted to crawl under? She peaked at him out of the corner of her eye; sure enough he was watching her. Suddenly her napkin became the most fascinating object to ever exist.

     “Are we going to address the ‘bro’ in the room?”

     “Not even a little bit.”

     “Should I start calling you Bugabro?”

     Marinette turned toward him sighing deeply, “Adrien, I am five centimeters away from a knife. I will use it.”

     She watched his internal battle wage across his face; would he or wouldn’t he? Of course he would. She saw _that_ grin appear, the grin that consistently made her left eye twitch. “I can see your point.”

   She should have punched him harder. Luckily for him, the waiter appeared preventing her from committing homicide. The young man was tall and appeared to be a few years older than Marinette. He might have been attractive; she couldn’t tell you because once she spotted the double cross stitching on his uniform her mind became nothing more than a _Project Runway_ commentary segment. She appreciated that the restaurant’s elegance extended even to the tiniest details of the uniforms. She wanted to examine the craftsmanship further. _Would it be inappropriate if I asked to feel his shirt?_ She was vaguely aware of Adrien ordering their drinks and before she knew it the waiter turned around to leave. She watched him walk; admiring the way the fabric didn’t bunch with his movements. _What type of fabric is that…_ A loud cough interrupted her thoughts.

     “I’m sorry did you want something not on the menu?” Adrien asked drumming his fingers on table.

     “Uh…what?” She stared at him flabbergasted. _Did he order food already? I thought we were going to wait for Alya and Nino…_

     “Oh, I don’t know,” he said leaning back in his chair, hands cradling his head. “Maybe instead of say chicken, you would prefer to have the waiter and his chest?”

     Marinette buried her face in her hands. “Oh my God, do you think he saw me? I am so embarrassed. He probably thinks I’m this giant weirdo with a chest fetish!” She groaned; she could really use that rock right now.

     “He saw, pretty sure he enjoyed it,” he grumbled. She peeked at him through her fingers; he wasn’t looking at her.

     “Wait are you… mad at me?” she asked. _Why was he mad? Oh God, is he embarrassed to be seen with the freaky chest staring girl?_

     Adrien sighed his cheeks slightly red, “No, I’m not mad at you.” But he still wouldn’t look at her.

     _If he’s not mad then why won’t he… Oh, oh! He’s not… jealous is he? Why would he be…_

     They fell into an awkward silence, until Marinette could not take it anymore. “You know,” she whispered “I was studying the design of his shirt. Uhh, not his… umm… chest.” She felt his eyes on her in an instant. “I mean did you see that cross stitching…” now she was rambling, her words louder as she waved her arm almost frantically where the waiter had once stood. She mentioned something about fabric, something else about line cuts, she continued until she remembered to breath.

     Adrien blinked slowly as he processed what she just said. “ You… were staring… at his shirt?” He banged his head against the table. “I. Am. An. Idiot. You’re a designer of course you would be looking at people’s clothes.” He didn’t raise his head from the table and to be honest Marinette wasn’t sure what to do. So she just remained quiet waiting for him to make the first move. Finally, his eyes met her’s as he let out a low chuckle. “ _Seams_ to me, I may have jumped to conclusions.”

     Marinette opened her mouth, only to close it immediately. Her thoughts were a jumble in her head as she tried to piece together a coherent thought. Was she seeing what she wanted to see? Was Adrien jealous and did she want him to be? A teeny tiny portion of herself that she didn’t want to talk about said yes she did. Was she over reacting? Maybe she wasn’t acting enough? Should she say something… Marinette’s mind went blank, leaving only the feeling of horror in its wake. Suddenly she was the same thirteen-year-old girl whose walls were covered with Adrien’s photos, who had his schedule both memorized and in large enough print for the hard of seeing to read. Oh God the self-loathing. She could feel her internal Marinette walking into the dark recesses of her mind, curling into ball, and gently rocking back and forth.

     That’s what Alya found as she walked towards the back table. Marinette looking traumatized and Adrien looking confused and… a little guilty? “Adrien, what did you do to my friend?”

     Alya couldn’t maintain her stern demeanor long since she nearly burst into a fit of laughter when Marinette looked up at her eyes shining with relief. “Alya!” Marinette squealed nearly falling out of her chair in the process. Luckily, or unlucklily really depending how you looked at it, Adrien suavely gripped her waist pulling her back into the safety of her seat. _That was new._ She was pretty sure Marinette stopped breathing; she sure as hell stopped blinking. Honestly, what was she going to do with her?

     “What broke Marinette?” Nino murmured as he pulled out Alya’s chair.

     “The usual.” Nino gave her a knowing look before taking his seat besides her.

     “Lahiffe, you’re looking mighty dapper this evening.” Adrien said fist-bumping Nino.

     “Not looking too shabby yourself Agreste.”

     “Can you at least wait until I’m out of the room before you two start flirting.”

     The two boys looked at each other. “Nope,” they said in agreement.

     “The bromance is alive and well” Marinette chimed in emerging from her comatose-like state.

     “Well, well, well look who has recovered,” Alya said leaning her head against her her hand. “Welcome back to reality Marinette, nice to see you blinking again.”

   Marinette smiled sheepishly. “Oops,” was all she offered as explanation.

     Alya decided to let it slide for now, but if Marinette thought she wasn’t going to be interrogated about what happened between her and Adrien later she had another thing coming.

     “So what took you guys so long?” Adrien asked. “Usually it’s Marinette that’s late.”

     “Excuse me!” Marinette said indignantly.

     “Mari, are you really going to try to argue that your not?”

     Marinette huffed crossing her arms. She clearly wasn’t going to argue with them, but she wasn’t going to be happy about it either.

     “We were late because somebody decided he wanted to take a cab.”

     Nino groaned. “Alya, it’s hot outside.”

     “It was hotter in the cab.”

     “The only problem in an almost perfect plan.”

     “Not to mention it cost a fortune.”

     “I’m worth every penny, in fact it didn’t cost enough.”

     Hysterical laughter broke out from across the table. Alya quirked her eyebrow, “Did I miss something here?”

     Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other and laughed harder. Alya turned to Nino, who just shrugged his shoulders clearly out of the loop as well.

     The first to recover was Marinette her breathing slowly returning too normal. “I think you had to be there to appreciate it,” she managed to stammer out.

   Alya was not so slowly losing her patience. “Try me.”

   Marinette grimaced. “Well you see, earlier I may or may not have made a comment about people taking cabs… saying they were idiots. You know maybe it wasn’t all that funny,” she giggled nervously.

     Alya turned to Adrien whose laughter also subsided as he study his empty plate. “Nino did you hear that, we are idiots.”

     “So I’ve heard.”

     “What do you think we should do about this?”

     “I think it’s time.”

  
     “So do I.” Out of the corner of her eye Alya saw Marinette and Adrien exchange confused looks. To be honest she wasn’t really offended, but she would be lying if she didn’t enjoy watching them squirm a bit. _Besides_ _if anyone here was an idiot, it was those two,_ she thought to herself. She just grinned at them, enjoying how they both became more and more uncomfortable as the time went on.

     Adrien caved first fidgeting in his seat. “Well…”

     “Both you, Marinette, and the rest of our class will be used as a personal experiment for Nino and I. All you need to know is to meet at the park Saturday at noon.”

     “Are we going to pretend we have choice in this?” asked Marinette.

     “Are you going to explain?” Adrien questioned at the same time.

Nino said nothing, adding to the dramatics like a silent hype man. Alya loved when they were on the same page during a scheme. “We have to be fair, so you don’t get any more information than the rest of the class. All I can tell you is happy hunting.”

    

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
